Rialaithe
by Pansychic27213
Summary: A brief glimpse into the thoughts and feelings behind the Genocide Route. [SPOILERS FOR GENOCIDE ROUTE]


Rialaithe

-{[-]}-

As soon as Frisk saw Papyrus, they realized they had lost control of their body once again. They managed a slight whimper before they were silenced and their body began to step forward menacingly.

"Halt, Human!" Papyrus called. His voice seemed slightly softer than before, and Frisk tried and tried to turn around or reach out or-or anything...!

"Hey! Quit moving while I'm talking to you!" Papyrus frowned. His scarf waved behind him like a flag; Frisk could have sworn they saw a flash of blue hidden by the waving fabric.

"I, the Great Papyrus, have some things to say!" Papyrus announced. His frown deepened. "First: You're a freaking weirdo!" His pelvis cocked to the side as he began to list the human's 'weird' traits on his gloved phalanges. "Not only do you not like puzzles. But the way you shamble about from place to place... The way yours hands are always covered in dusty powder..." Slowly, his hands dropped back to his sides and he straightened once more.

The skeleton looked to the sky, seemingly looking for the right words. "It feels... Like your life is going down a dangerous path." His eyes rolled down to their's. His frown faltered slightly, and his confidence seemed to waver. But he quickly gathered himself and continued. "However! I, Papyrus, see great potential in you!"

The monster gave a warm smile, brightening the foggy area slightly.

"Everyone can be a great person if they try!" He insisted. One hand came up to rest on his chest-plate proudly. "And me, I hardly have to try at all!" The skeleton laughed brightly.

Frisk's body moved forward. They felt their lips curling into a wretched smile, but they felt no joy. Frisk began screaming in their mind, pleading for Papyrus to move, to turn away, to protect himself.

"Hey, quit moving!" Papyrus repeated, his happy glow quickly fading. "This is exactly what I am talking about!" Both hands were on his hip bone now. "Human! I think you are in need of guidance!"

[No! Please! Just run away!] Frisk begged, but their voice went unheard.

"Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow!" Papyrus continued. His body straightened with confidence, even as he offered a nervous smile. "But worry not! I, Papyrus..." He hesitated for a moment, but quickly finished, "Will gladly be your friend and tutor! I will turn your life right around!"

The human moved even closer. Frisk noticed Papyrus's wavering grin, his trembling hands, his weakening knees. They felt sick to their stomach, but still, their body didn't stop.

"I see you are approaching," Papyrus declared, voice softening even further. With a heart-wrenchingly nervous expression, he asked, "Are you offering a hug of acceptance? Wowie! My lessons are working already!"

Without any further hesitation, he extended his arms, palms spread invitingly.

"I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!"

The fight initiated. Papyrus made no moves to fight.

The options hovered in front of Frisk. Their hand hovered, and Frisk wondered if the being controlling them was somehow hesitant to make a decision. Maybe everyone recognized how wonderful Papyrus was.

[Please!] Frisk chanted in their mind. [We can spare him right now! He doesn't need to die! He's never done anything to us!]

Their hand drifted towards the Mercy button. With everything they had, Frisk tried to lower their hand, tried to ask for kindness, tried to save their friend.

But after that first moment of hesitation, their hand suddenly slammed down on the Fight button. The human drew their knife and slashed Papyrus perfectly across the middle, right between his waiting arms.

The skeleton's eye sockets widened in surprise as his skull separated from his body. He managed to catch the decapitated part.

Quietly, he stuttered out, "W-Well, that's not what I expected..." His eye lights drifted upward, meeting the human's once more. His body dissolved into dust, leaving his skull to fall to the ground with a resounding, empty _clank_.

"But... St...still! I believe in you!" The monster assured sincerely. He offered a weak smile as his eye lights began to fade. "You can do a little better! Even if you don't think so! I... I promise!"

Frisk couldn't watch as their foot lifted and ground the skull into the snow, finishing the sweet skeleton off.

The fight faded away.

Frisk felt control of their body return once more. Immediately, their emotions affected their physical state, making their chest heave and their head ache and their eyes flood with so many tears they couldn't even see.

Their legs gave out beneath them and they knelt in the snow. Huge, shuddering sobs rattled their entire body, stealing any chance they had of regaining their breath. Their eyes caught a glimpse of red in the snow, and they recognized Papyrus's scarf. Their head slumped forward as they began to cry so hard their almost blacked out. Every quivering gasp felt like a raging scream of agony.

But their body began to numb from the cold, and soon all they could feel was the never-ending heartache that swallowed ever inch of their being.

 **A/N: Just an odd little angst idea I had.**

 **QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Who was your least favorite Genocide death? I think mine was Sans, because his was heart-breaking enough for him _and_ Papyrus! T^T**


End file.
